dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Urusei Yatsura
Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Southwynde Studios |dubbing_studio2 = ¿World Wide Sound? |dubbing_studio3 = Omni Productions |director1 = J. Randolph |director2 = ¿Sean Barrett? |recorded = 1995 1999 2000s |country1 = United States |country2 = United Kingdom |country3 = Hong Kong |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 195 2 (AnimEigo) |year = 1981-1986 }}Urusei Yatsura (うる星やつら) is a comedic anime based on the manga series by Rumiko Takahashi, and produced by Studio Pierrot (Episodes 1-106) and Studio DEEN (Episodes 107-195). It originally ran from October 14, 1981 to March 19, 1986 on Fuji TV. Dubbing History Urusei Yatsura is one of the only animes based on a Rumiko Takahashi manga to not receive a complete English dub in the U.S. (along with Rin-ne) though it has a history of attempts. The series was originally released in the United States by AnimEigo in 1992 in a sub-only format, though in 1995 they attempted a test dub of the first two episodes under the title of Those Obnoxious Aliens (which the title Urusei Yatsura roughly translates to). The dub was recorded at Southwynde Studios in Wilmington, North Carolina. Due to the poor sales and overall negative reception of their dub, AnimEigo did not dub the series any further. AnimEigo would later dub the movies (save for the 2nd, which was previously handled by U.S. Manga Corps in 1996) with most of the roles recast in 2003. A improvisational gag dub of the first and third episodes of the series would later be broadcast on BBC Choice (now BBC3) in 2000 as part of a "Japan Night" special under the title of Lum the Invader Girl. This dub was recorded in the United Kingdom and featured English comedian Matt Lucas as Ataru and actress Anna Friel as Lum, while much of the other cast were British dubbing regulars. While the plot generally holds true, many liberties were taken with the translation; mainly played for laughs, with some bits descending into parody and local referential humor (Lum’s father, the working class Mr. Invader, is introduced as “the voice of Bert Fry in The Archers"). The show would later be dubbed in Hong Kong for airing on Animax Asia sometime in the 2000's under the title of Alien Musibat. Very little info about the dub is known and the exact number of episodes dubbed are unknown, though it's known to run as late as Episode 33. In this dub, Lum is referred to as Lamu (a more literal translation of her name). An early known English dub is the Alaskan dub, Cosma the Invader Girl, which reportedly aired on local TV in the state in the late 1980s, but no footage of it has surfaced. Cast Additional Voices Video Releases See Also *List of Urusei Yatsura films *Ranma ½ *Maison Ikkoku *InuYasha External Links *''Urusei Yatsura'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Urusei Yatsura'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Anime Category:Incomplete Dubs Category:American Dubbing Category:British Dubbing Category:Hong Kong Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Studio Pierrot Category:Studio Deen Category:Anime from the 1980's Category:AnimEigo Category:Multi-Dubs Category:Lost Dubs